The invention will be described with reference to the drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.
There exists a need for a method capable of treating acute pain in an animal or human with a constant amplitude electromagnetic field.
There exists a need for a method for applying a constant amplitude electromagnetic field that is capable of treating an animal or human in a consistent repeatable manner, regardless of the training of the operator.
There exists a need for a method for applying a constant amplitude electromagnetic field that has a switchable continuous flow cooling system, such that all magnetic modules are maintained at a temperature less than 105 Degrees.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.